07 October 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-10-07 ;Comments * Peel mentions the connection between the sessions of Jimmy Norton's Explosion and the Pink Military is that they both feature drummer Budgie. * Peel mentions that the video of the Very Things' This Is Motortown will be shown on Channel 4's The Chart Show on Friday. * Peel plays the wrong side of the Imminent 4 record, before correcting the track from the Passmore Sisters. * Peel mentions he got the Sewer Zombies record from the Rough Trade record shop. * Peel says that one of the records he played on his radio debut was by Washboard Sam. In fact, the playlist for his first appearance on Kat's Karavan (1961) shows that the first record played on the programme was by Sam 'Lightnin' Hopkins. The Washboard Sam track played here is from a ten-inch LP issued on French RCA in 1961. Peel mentioned on the Kat's Karavan show how he'd got into debt by buying imported French RCA blues albums, so this LP may well have been one of them.. Sessions *Jimmy Norton's Explosion #1. Recorded: 1979-07-30. Broadcast: 06 August 1979 *Pink Military #1. Recorded: 1979-11-14. Broadcast: 26 November 1979 Tracklisting *Suicidal Tendencies: Institutionalized (v/a LP - Repo Man (Music From The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) San Andreas * Age Of Chance: Kiss (2x12" - Crush Collision) Fon *King Kong: Paro Them Paro (12") Greensleeves *Jimmy Norton's Explosion: Getting Away With Murder (session) @''' *Captain Rock: Bongo Beat (12") NIA *Very Things: This Is Motortown (12") D.C.L. Electric Recordings *Billy Bragg: The Marriage (LP - Talking With The Taxman About Poetry) Go! Discs *Pink Military: Wild West (session) '''@ *3 Mustaphas 3 Present L'Orchestre "Bam" De Grand Mustapha International And Party: Vranjanski Ekspres (LP - Local Music) Globe Style *Passmore Sisters: Admission (v/a LP - Imminent 4) Food *Mekons: $1000 Wedding (10" - Slightly South Of The Border) Sin Record Company *Jimmy's Norton's Explosion: Just Like Lazarus (session) @''' *Sewer Zombies: Reach Out (LP - Reach Out And...) Subversive *King Kong: Identify Me (12") Digikal *Loudon Wainwright III: Your Mother And I (LP - More Love Songs) Demon *Bogshed: Runner On A Blunder (v/a LP - Imminent 4) Food *Skinny Boys: Feed Us The Beat (LP - Weightless) Warlock *Pink Military: Did You See Her? (session) '''@ *Neurotics: No Respect (LP - Kickstarting A Backfiring Nation) Jungle *Cocoa Tea: Crying Time (12") Jammy's *Jimmy Norton's Explosion: Ambition (session) *A.C. Marias: Just Talk (12") Mute $''' *Big Flame: Saragasso (10" - Two Kan Guru) Ron Johnson *Right Stuff: Simple (7" - Simple / Inside Out) A Blue Yonder *Washboard Sam: I'm Gonna Keep My Hair Parted (10" - Washboard Sam) RCA *Pink Military: Stand Alone (session) '''$ *Brilliant Corners: Trudy Is A Squeel (v/a LP - Imminent 4) Food $''' *Twa Toots: Please Don't Play 'A Rainy Night In Georgia' (12") Crystal Clear *Jimmy Norton's Explosion: Lost In A Landslide (session) '''$ *Shop Assistants: I Don't Wanna Be Friends With You (7") Blue Guitar *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B1327XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B1327XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 1986-06-xx-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show JG42 *4) 1986-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show JG43 ;Length *1) 0:59:43 *2) 0:58:26 *3) 1:32:33 (1:17:46 on) *4) 1:31:36 (to 15:27) ;Other *1,2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from JG42 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 42 Peel June to October 1986 *4) Created from JG43 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 43 Peel September October 1986 ;Available *1,2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1327/1) *3,4) Mooo Category:1986 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Track Moment